


Night of the Living Word Games

by Dreaming_Spire



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Spire/pseuds/Dreaming_Spire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Cabin Crew Riot - A short Halloween-themed ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Living Word Games

“ _Fairly Normal Activity_ ,” Martin announced.

“What’s that?” Arthur stepped onto the flight deck, looking confused – which was, for him, a fairly normal activity.

“That is one point to Sir,” Douglas replied. “And how many total do you have now, Martin?”

“One,” grumbled the captain.

“Don’t let it bother you. How about _The Wicker Chair_?”

“Ooh, a new game? What is it this time?” Arthur bounced expectantly.

“Less scary movies, Arthur, in honor of the day,” Douglas explained

“Oh, right – it’s Halloween, isn’t it?”

“It is indeed, and hence, a themed challenge. Change one word or less to throw off the tone.”

“Got one!” shouted Martin. “ _Drag Me To Hull_.”

‘Excellent. Let me counter with _The Thingy_ ,” Douglas said, “Or perhaps you prefer _Knitwear on Elm Street_? _The Expectorist_?  _The Grunge_?”

“Now you’re just showing off,” Martin complained.

“I’ll be on your team, Skip. I’ve got one, already. _I’ve No Idea What You Did Last Summer_.” Arthur grinned. “Does that count?”

“We’ll say it does, Arthur,” Douglas could afford to be magnanimous with his commanding lead. “And I must say, that was quite fast.”

“Yeah,” said Arthur. “Well, not really. I’ve been thinking that ever since I saw the film. I still don’t know what they meant.”

“A point’s a point, my lad.” Douglas began ticking off titles on his fingers, “ _Village of the Canned_ – we could say it was based on the _The Midwich Cuckoo Clocks_ , _The Aunting_ , _Twitchfinder General_ , _28 Days Late_ , _Rosemary’s Baby Shower_ , _Interview with the Umpire_ , _The Ringo_ , and just for a laugh _, Let The Right One In, Let The Right One Out, Let The Right One In, And You Shake It All About_.”

“We’ll never catch up,” Martin moaned. “Wait. What about _Cakes on a Plane_? I know it wasn’t technically horror, but the CAA might –”

“Yes, Martin, I’ll grant you that one, especially since I still have nightmares about Arthur’s attempts at baking.”


End file.
